


a bouquet of crimson passion

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oc by peachsneakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Wrath takes Patton on a Valentine's day date.It goes wonderfully.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Wrath Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	a bouquet of crimson passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).



> merry valentines day

Wrath was nervous. Anyone would be. After all, it  _ was  _ Valentine's day.

And he had a date with Patton.

And he would be dressing fancy.

Wrath had never seen Patton wear anything super nice. He had never expected it of him, so it hadn't happened. Wrath himself was dressed in a black suit with a dark grey button down and dress shoes, as well as a golden wristwatch that Remus had tossed at him head that morning before dashing off to who knows where. He wasn't sure where Remus had gotten it, or why he had given it to him (nobody knew he and Patton were dating, as far as he was aware) or if he had conjured it or not, but he had it, and it was nice. He had even combed his normally spiky hair back.

Currently, it was 8:54, six minutes until he got to meet Patton. 

He wasn't sure if the butterflies in his stomach were from fear or happiness. 

Wrath adjusted his grip on the bouquet of flowers (in varying shades of blue) he had picked. He was never a very patient person, but Patton was good for him. Teaching how to be patient with words, and actions, as Patton tended to be late for things. 

Wrath glanced at the floor, studying the bits of gravel stuck in the pine.

And then he looked up, and promptly forgot how to breathe. 

Standing at the end of the path was Patton. He was wearing a silky white blouse with lacy ends, a knitted beige cardigan pulled over it. A blue floral skirt flowered to his knees, held by a black belt. He had blue eyeshadow on, and small golden hoops dangled from his ears.

"You look beautiful," Wrath breathed.

Patton blushed, giving him a shy smile. "You're not so bad yourself," he said, giving him a once over.

"Thanks,"  Wrath blushed slightly. 

"Hey. Wrath. Will you be my Valentine?" Patton asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, ha ha," Wrath said.

Patton blinked up at him. "So that's a no?"

Wrath quickly shook his head. "No, no, that's a yes.

"Yay!"

Wrath rolled his eyes. He then cleared his throat awkwardly, holding out the bouquet of flowers. "I uh, got you these," he mumbled. 

Patton gasped, reaching forward and gingerly taking it out of his hands. "They're beautiful," he whispered."

"Not as beautiful as you," Wrath blurted out before he could think. Patton whipped his head up in shock, before his lips twisted into a beaming smile so bright that it put the moon to shame. 

"Thank you," he said earnestly, and Wrath's face was on fire. 

"Uh, shall we?" Wrath asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall," Patton agreed, linking their arms together.

"Close your eyes?" Wrath asked.

Patton blinked at him, before obliging. "Why?" he wondered as Wrath began to lead him down the path. 

"Where we're going is a surprise," Wrath answered. 

"Oh, okay. Makes sense." 

There was a comfortable silence after that. They continued to walk down the soft pine trail as it wound through the forest. Crickets chirped in the distance, a warm and gentle breeze rustling the leaves. Patton was absentmindedly swinging their hands back and forth, humming quietly, and Wrath couldn't help the fond smile that played on his lips. It was truly adorable. 

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, and Wrath slowly led Patton to the center of the clearing. 

"You can look now," Wrath said. Patton opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh, Wrath! This is beautiful!"

The branches of the trees along the clearing had been draped in fairy lights, and small candles rested on top of the small scattered stones. In the center layed a quilted blanket, more candles surrounding it.

"I thought you'd like it."

"How long did this take you?" Patton asked, turning to face him. 

"Uh, a couple of days," Wrath admitted. 

"Wrath," Patton whispered, before leaning up and pressing their lips together. Patton's lips tasted like vanilla, Wrath noticed, circling an arm around Patton's back. They parted a few moments later, Patton giving him a soft smile when their eyes met.

"You want to sit down?" Wrath asked.

"No," Patton replied, resting his head on Wrath's shoulder. "I'm good here."

Wrath smiled fondly. "Alright."

And so they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, and everything was okay.

  
  
  
  



End file.
